For Those Who Love Scarcely
by 25ShadesOfFebruary
Summary: I see you more often than not,your face helps calms the raging thoughts in my head,and so I decided to paint you before you began to fade. Morden AU. Everlark.


**Summary:**___I see you more often than not,your face helps calms the raging thoughts in my head,and so I decided to paint you before you began to fade. __**Morden AU. Everlark.**_

**Couple: **Katniss and Peeta {Everlark}

**Rating: **M:Mature (For adult themes that are described )

_It's going to rain today._

_Really? I don't see any clouds, how can you tell?_

_There's no sound and the earth has turned cold-_

_-it's going to storm today._

**Chapter 1**

**The air surrounding **the city ofdistrict twelve seem to remain the same throughout the year, it was that same feeling everyday no matter rain or snow that same unwelcoming chill that still loomed over the trees and shook the pipes of homes and settled deep within the bones of the citizens below; it was that constant chill in the air that made Katniss Everdeen want to bail out on girl's night out with her friends tonight. That, and the fact that she didn't have anything to wear to sport for a night of clubbing and getting drunk.

She frowned as she looked over her wardrobe, that consisted of jeans, t-shirts, some rompers and jumpers, and some pantsuits she uses for work. Free time was just not something Katniss Everdeen had often. With her very demanding job, and taking care of her sickly mother and trying to keep her little sister, Prim, out of trouble and peer-pressure; she was always busy in some way or another. So when her day off finally came and Johanna found out she demanded that she came out with her and Madge tonight and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Katniss had been skeptical about it considering that she had to look after Prim that stayed with her in their apartment and she had to see if Prim would be okay with her going out.

But, it was Prim who had said she had plans that didn't involve staying in on a friday night, she was going to a sleepover with her friend Rue from her middle school, before Katniss could even tell her about her unofficial plans for tonight. Before Katniss could ask what time Rue's parents were coming to pick her up or if she needed Katniss to drop her off, Prim had packed her overnight clothes in a gym bag she uses for cheerleading and had a sleeping bag under one of her arms and a pillow in the other;and a honking from a car could be heard outside of their apartment window.

Prim rushed out with a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek to her older sister before she rushed out the door and Katniss could see her descending the stairs outside of the apartment window and into the car of Rue's parents. Prim waved goodbye as she looked up from the car's window and Katniss smiled before she waved back and the car drove off. And seeing as she already looked in on her sickly mother for today, and her boss being out of city for the weekend, it seemed that her day off was just that, a day off.

So when she called Johanna back and confirmed that she would attend girls night out,Johanna promised she wouldn't regret it, before telling her where they were going for tonight and that a cab would pick them up around nine that night for dinner before they headed off to this new night club, because they were going to be drunk off their asses to even think about driving. That had been about three hours ago and Katniss was already rethinking this.

She glances at the clock that hangs on her bedroom wall and her frown deepens as she looks at the time. It was inching up to being seven forty-five at night, which gave her about and hour and fifteen minutes to get dressed, do her hair and makeup and check up on Prim before the cab arrived and her night of fun began. She sighs before, she pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey cut low v-neck t-shirt, a matching set of a black bra and boy shorts, before she stripps off all her clothing and jumps in the shower.

She was just getting out of of the shower when the clock reached eight o'clock on the dot. She pads out of the bathroom, her bare feet hitting her carpeted floor, and a towel wrapped tightly around her petite body and a shower cap on top of head, seeing as she didn't want to get her hair wet, because it would take too long to dry and she didn't have that kind of time. She looks over the clothes she layed on top of her queen sized bed, before she nods at her decision that this would have to due because fuck it if she was going to redo her outfit once again.

As she finishes getting dressed, she looks around for her cellphone, so she could check up on Prim. She finds it and brings it with her into the bathroom as she starts on her makeup. Setting the white _Samsung Galaxy Note 3 _on top of the counter in the bathroom, she presses three in her speed dial for Prim's cellphone number. She moisturizes her face with her favorite lotion before she pulls out her eyeliner pencil out of her makeup bag and tugs down on the skin just under her eye as she waits for Prim to pick up the phone.

It rings a couple of times, before Prim picks up on the third ring and Katniss can relax a bit more, before she pokes her eye out.

"Hello?" came Prim's soft voice.

"Hey, how's it going over there at Rue's?"

"Fine, we just finished watching some movies on Netflix and eating Pizza, that we made with this pizza kit." She answers excitedly and Katniss smiles to herself in the mirror, while switching from her eyeliner pencil to her eye shadow brush.

"Good I'm glad your having fun."

"I am, you should get that pizza kit the next time you go shopping." She suggests and Katniss hmms. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm going out with Johanna and Madge tonight." Katniss answers almost in disbelief.

"Really?!" Prim answers excitedly and Katniss can see the big smile plastered on Prim's face as she says this. Katniss hmms again as she puts down her eye shadow brush, finishing her smokey eye and pulls out her mascara. "Promise me you'll have fun tonight, you never have fun." Prim scolds.

Katniss smiles wider in the mirror, "I promise." she answers back after a beat.

"Rue's calling me, we're going to go do each other's nails, don't stay out too late."

"I could say the same to you. Good night Prim."

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you, too." Katniss says before Prim ends the call.

Katniss lines her lips with a red lipstick and steps back as she looks over her dark olive complexion and admires her work before she pulls the shower cap off her head and decides about what she wants to do with her hair. She wants to leave it in her signature one braid that stops just three- fourth quarters down her back. She wasn't trying to impress anybody or gain anyone attention. But, she usually braids it because its quick and she doesn't have time to do anything else to it in the morning when she's rushing to get Prim to school on time and herself to work on time.

Tonight, might be the only night that she'll have free in awhile if her boss has something to say about it. Unbraiding her hair, Katniss lets it falls around her body, before she finger combs it, grabs a brush and proceeds to put her hair in a high ponytail. It wasn't much change from her single braid down the back but at least she put some effort into this.

Content about her appearance, she takes a look at the clock and realizes she only has ten minutes left before the cab will be at her door step. _'Shit' _ she thinks before she rushes out of the bathroom and finds some ankle socks to put on before she pulls her black high heel combat boots on. She grabs some accessories, her gold chained necklace, a small gold chained bracelet, and small gold hoop earrings that she never wears.

She had just finished clasping the necklace to her neck when her phone vibrates, saying she has received a text.

Reading the text from Johanna it read that they were here and to get her ass moving already.

Grabbing her phone off the counter, her black leather crossbody satchel, house keys and wallet making sure her ID was in there, she sprayed her body from head to toe with her favorite body spray before she cut off the remaining lights and locked up the apartment and she meet the girls down stairs.

It doesn't take long for the cab to reach the girls favorite bistro and they all pile out of the cab and Johanna pays for the ride. They enter as a group and stand in line behind the other customers before they can be seated. Katniss takes in the environment of the bistro and it feels slightly different than it has since shes been here, which hasn't been in some months time. But she still feels the difference and shes not sure if she likes it or not and what are all these paintings on the wall.

"Aye, space cadet you coming?" Johanna teasing voice pulls Katniss out of the head. When she tears her eyes away from the paintings, she sees Madge and Johanna waiting for her up the stairs that leads to the dining area.

She has to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she follows them up the stairs and into the awaiting pulls off her satchel as she slides in next to Johanna and across from Madge.

It's Johanna who starts off the conversation about how her job is a pain the ass and the men along with the women seem to have a stick up their asses and she didn't understand how she even got hired at a place like that. Madge is next to talk about her life and how shes just as disappointed in her work as Johanna is. Katniss listens intently as her friends go on and on, before she hears a male voice above her.

"Hello, my name is Peeta and I will be your waiter for tonight, can I start you guys off with something to drink?" he ask.

Johanna orders three long island ice teas for the table,and Katniss continues to look over her menu when the waiter asks what type of appetizers they want.

"Boneless Honey Barbeque chicken." Madge answers for them, because that's what they always get when they come here. He says alright and tells them that he'll be right back with their drinks and a appetizer.

"He was hot." Johanna says a big smile on her face.

Katniss looks up from her menu, "Who?" she asks.

"The waiter, did you not notice him?" Madge asks in disbelief.

She hadn't really been paying attention to him, she was too busy focusing on the new items on the menu and which ones to try out first.

"I hadn't noticed." Katniss shrugs, before she finds what she wants and closes the menu.

Madge looks at her like she lost her head and Johanna smirks.

"So whats been going on in your life, you barely hang out with us anymore." Johanna asks.

"The same, nothing has changed really. My boss is still a demanding sleazeball. Prim join cheerleading for her middle school a week or so ago."

"And your mother?" Madge ask. "How is she?"

Katniss straighten out in the booth a bit more as tries to find the right words to tell them that her mother has gotten worse and its no telling what's going to happen next. "She's...uh...she's doing the best she can." she answers simply.

"Have you taken Prim to see her?"

"No, Prim does not need to see her like that. It wouldn't be good for both of them to see the other." Katniss stresses.

Johanna and Madge nods in agreement as the waiter comes back with their drinks and the appetizer.

"Have you ladies decided what you'll order?" He ask.

Katniss turns her head to give him an answer and their eyes catch each other. Grey eyes crashes with baby blues and Katniss forgets what she was about to say.

It isn't until Johanna waves her hand in between the two and says has Peeta heard her order that Katniss snaps back into clears his throat and moves his eyes away from Katniss to ask Johanna to repeat herself. Katniss blinks several times to refocus.

"And you?" he turns his full attention to Katniss. Katniss can see the full grown smirk on Johanna face out of her peripheral vision as she tries to find the words needed to say 'I want the bourbon street chicken and shrimp.' but instead she stares some more and he waits patiently a tiny smile place on his kissable lips.

"She'll have the bourbon street chicken and shrimp." Madge cuts in for her and she has never been so lost for words in her short twenty-four years of life than she had been in that moment. He nods and takes away their menus. He takes one last glance at Katniss before he walks away.

"Cupid shot you in the ass did he?" Johanna jokes when the waiter is out of earshot.

Katniss quickly turns to Johanna only to see her smirking with her straw inside of her mouth. Katniss pulls her drink closer towards her before she softly says , "Shut up." and she puts the straw in her mouth and response just makes Johanna laugh harder and Madge laughs a little at the exchange between her two friends.

It isn't too long before the waiter, Peeta, Katniss learns his name as he walked back and forth throughout the tables and she caught a glance at his name tag when she thought her friends were too deep into a conversation about something Katniss really couldn't tell what to notice her checking him out. Peeta brings back their food and she can feel his gaze on the side of her face as she tries not to make eye contact with him and actually listen to whatever Johanna was bitching about. So she took to looking at his hands when he placed Johanna's and Madge's food in front of them. He had very nice hands to be a waiter Katniss noticed._ 'Long and strong like' _She thinks before she tells herself it's weird to be admiring someone's hand this closely.

"Here you go." She hears him say as he sets her food down in front of her. She looks up, but not directly right at him, more importantly not directly into his eyes because what happened earlier was very weird for her. She sees his pink lips stretch across his face before another customer in his section calls to him. Katniss can feel his gaze on her for every second he passes by her to get to the other customer. She wish he'd stop staring at her it was really starting to unnerve her.

As the dinner went on, Johanna told some stories about her work, dating life and some new sexual experiences she has welcomed into her life recently. Although both Madge and Katniss was quite used to sexual stories Johanna told often it was still a bit uncomfortable because she didn't like to leave any of the details out. Madge told them about an office fling she had with her boss's son for a few weeks before they called it quits and she's been single ever since. Katniss didn't have a love life to talk about, so she stayed silent and listen some what as she tried not to search for Peeta once again.

When their plates were cleaned and the food settled nicely in their stomachs, they left a hefty tip for Peeta but Johanna made sure Katniss was the one to give the tip to him, which Katniss just handed to him and walked away before Johanna could tease her about it.

The girls set off on foot to the club down the street, arm to arm enjoying the others company as they stood in line behind the dozens of people waiting to be let in.

It doesn't take as long as Katniss thought it would. In fact it took all of five minutes before a bouncer came walking down the line and picked them to be let in the club while the rest waited. It came to quite a shock seeing as not one of them was in something that barely covered their asses like girls the bouncer had pick before them. But, they followed without complaint and walked inside the newly design club. It was quite modern and loud. With a dj that was spitting out hip hop mixed with dubstep.

Johanna's the first to spot the bar and tells them to go save them a table and she will go get the drinks. So, they go their separate ways and Katniss follows Madge to a table while bumping into just about everyone that was in her way. She slides into the booth behind Madge as she looks out over the coward that grinded and gyrated against each other.

Johanna practically slams the six shot glasses on the table and pushes them towards Madge and Katniss, before she says bottoms up and drinks both of her shots in one gulp. Madge follows her and they wait for Katniss to do the same, before Johanna pulls Katniss out of the booth and onto the dance floor with Madge following.

They dance around each other, Johanna puts her hands on Katniss hips as the sway from side to side to the music blasting through the speakers from the dj booth. Madge joins them a few seconds later with her arms around Katniss's neck as she sways her hips and throws her head back as she laughs and dances to the beat the dj is blasting through the speakers.

It doesn't take long for the girls to attract male attention as a male taps Madge's shoulder and she is wisp away to another corner of the club. It's a few moments later when Katniss feels Johanna's hands leave her waist and she turns around to see Johanna grinding her hips into a very attractive male a few feet away from her.

Katniss dances by herself for a few moments before she gives up the lone dancer act and heads to the bar for some more vodka shots. She orders two more vodka shots and drinks one at the bar and intends to save the other one until she can reach the table that Madge and her reserved, before she turns around and her shot lands on someone shirt.

'_oh damnit.' _ she thinks as she looks at the shirt that's right in front of her. Her eyes widen and wants to apologize for being a clumsy oaf but the stranger says something she can't quite make out before she got the chance too.

"What?!" She yells.

"This is the third time a drink has been spilled on me, in three minutes." the barton voice come from above her. "I guess either its not my lucky night or this shirt was a waste of money and should have became a wash rag instead."

She smiles at his joke and moves her eyes up his long muscular torso to his olive skin neck and up passed his strong jawline to his straight nose to his piercing grey eyes like hers.

"I'm Gale by the way."

"Katniss." she offers up after a beat.

He smiles at her before he tells her he wants to replace her drink because it just seemed like his shirt attracted alcohol stains so technically it was his fault that she was now vodka shotless.

She declines his offer for the vodka shot replacement but accepts his offer to dance with him after they chat a couple minutes about nothing in particular.

When they make it to the dance floor, they dance a few spaces apart and she can see Madge give her a thumbs up across the dance floor and Johanna smiles at her as she wraps her arm around the stranger's neck as the stranger whispers something in ear that makes her smile wider.

It isn't until their third song of dancing together that Gale puts his arms on Katniss waist and pulls her closer until they are inches apart from each other. Katniss lines up with his chest as she keeps her hands to her sides, not quite sure what to do with them. He removes his hands from around her waist only to take her hands and place them around his neck before replacing his hands on her waist. He smiles down at her and she looks away to the other dancing couples who are doing more dirtier dancing with their bodies than Gale and her are.

It's been several months since the last time Katniss has hooked up with someone, but she can feel this is where this dancing together this close is going to take them, to her bedroom with clothes being torn off and moans and groans and shes still debating if she wants this to go that far when she turns around and grinds her ass into his pelvic. He tightens his hold on her waist and tries to keep up with the motions that her pelvic makes.

It isn't until the song ends that she makes up her mind about whether to leave him and thank him for the dance or take his hand and tell him to call a cab and for them and for him to wait outside for her. But when he whispers in her ear and ask if she wants to get out of here, she nods a yes and she can feel his smile on the base of her neck.

When he leads her out of the club and towards his black _two-thousand _and_ ten Chevrolet Suburban fifteen hundred_ she takes a picture of the license plate and the car and sends these pictures and texts to Johanna and Madge and tells them that she is leaving and if she ends up dead somewhere to give these to the police for evidence, before he opens her door to let her into his vehicle. He closes the door once she is inside and buckled in. She places her phone back into her satchel and waits for him to get in on his side and start the car.

Neither of them say a word for a few minutes as he drives down the city's highway. She was never good at small talk and him, shes not quite sure why he hasn't said anything. She opens her mouth and then closes it a couple of times. Honestly what the hell are they going to talk about? They both know what they are about to do, why make small talk as if this was a date and not some random hook up?

He turns on the radio and a beat drops before the vocals of _the weeknd_ start to flow throughout the car and Katniss is sure its to fill the awkwardness in the car.

Katniss has never heard of this song nor this artist, but she listens anyway to let her mind wander so she doesn't have to think about what shes about to do with this guy who she doesn't even know the last name of.

Katniss is so into the music that describes a story about love, lust, and betrayal that she doesn't notices that they have turned into the underground parking garage of Gale's apartment building. It isn't until the music stops and he cuts off the engine and slams his car door after he gets out that she notices he has open her door and is waiting for her to get out of his car.

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye to see him gazing at her, before she turns and he helps her out of his car and closes the door behind her. When he lets go off her hand and turns to walk away she follows silently. She thinks they should talk about something, anything really instead of silently standing by each other as they wait for the elevator to ascended to his apartment. But neither of them says a word until the elevator stops on his correct floor and they walk down a narrow hallway and stops in front of a numbered door and he digs into his pocket for a key and puts in the lock and opens the door.

"This is it." is the only words that he says before he steps asides to let Katniss walk in and looks around the apartment. It was a total bachelor pad with a bar that molded into an island in the middle of the room. He had the large television and misplaced living furniture. There was a door that she assumed lead to his bedroom.

"Would you like something to drink?" he ask as he walks past her. She catches his arm to stop him from going too far and he stops and turns towards her. She nods her head no and pulls him towards her by his wrist. He outweighs her that much is clear but he comes to her effortless and looks down at her as she looks at his muscular chest in his tight white t-shirt.

"What can I get you then?" he ask softly as if he just ran thirty-six miles and his breath is gone. Katniss smirks at the little control he has before she looks up at him, not answering his question by bends down while keeping eye contact with him the whole way and proceeds to unbuckle her boots and steps out of them one by one.

She kicks them aside along with her sock and kicks them aside. She only breaks eye-contact with him when she pulls her satchel over her body and places on his dining table. When she turns around to face him she sees that he too, has kicked off his shoes and is waiting for her. She walks up to him and past him and down the one stair that leads from the kitchen area to the living room and pulls open the door to the bedroom. She can hear his bare feet padding across his hard wooden floor after her.

It's not neat but its not as filthy as she expects it to be, when she turns on his light. His bed is made and he has clothes all over and a soda can stack on his nightstand table. His comforter is black with a wild pattern of red and the long curtains that cover the wide floor to ceiling window matches the comforter.

She can feel him watching her, taking in his bedroom. She doesn't look back him only takes off her accessories and lays the items on his dresser. When she looks up and catches his eye in the mirror that sits on the dresser, she sees the lust and desire swirling in his grey eyes.

When he walks up to her invading her personal space without touching her although Katniss is sure he wants to with everything he has, but he just stands there waiting and it isn't until Katniss turns fully around that she feels the intensity of his stare.

When she inches as close as she can towards him, she reaches out and pulls at the hem of his white t-shirt which he gladly raises his arms and she stands on her tip-toes to pull it off his large frame. She takes in his olive skin chest and the muscular features it offers and she realize that this is too intimidate and this really should just be a quick fuck and quick one-night stand and nothing more. She places her palm on his chest and pushes him back towards his bed and where she unbuttons his pants and he steps out of them,before he hits the end of the bed and she pushes him down. He bounces slightly as he lays out in front of her.

She makes quick work of her shirt and pants and crawls on top of him. She straddles his waist as he leans up towards her and wraps his arms around her flat mid section and puts his head into her neck and smells her is when she knows she picks the right dude to have one a night stand with. He kisses and sucks on her neck and she makes small moans, because that was one of her more sensitive areas, before he makes quick work of her bra and pulls the straps down her shoulder and her arms and finally off her body and throws it across the room somewhere, before he flips them over and is now on top of her. He pulls back slightly to gaze over her face before his eyes makes it pass her breast to her flat torso and down to the black boyshorts she's still wearing. His gaze lingers there before it moves to her thighs and legs and settles on the red polish on her toe nails before he rakes his eyes back up her body. He moves his head forward to kiss on her neck some more as he moves his hands slowly up her body until they settle centimeters from her breast. When he bites on her neck and she grasp is when he starts to massage her aching breast. He molds her breast to his liking before he alternates between rolling her nipples between his fingers and massaging and pinching the other. It feels better than Katniss remembers and shes quite sure a one night stand isn't suppose to last this long and feel this amazing and this intimidate. When he stops trying to mark her with his mouth he kisses down her neck to the valley between her breast and Katniss can feel the anticipation within her to see how his mouth will feel on her. Shes wet, wetter than she thought she would be, wetter than her one night stand all those months ago.

She can't help the loud moan that comes out of her mouth when she finally feels his mouth on her nipples. She wraps her her legs around his waist to keep him where he is and pulls down on his neck to give her some more of his mouth. She can feel his smile on her breast as he continues to suck and tease on one nipple while rolling the other.

She slightly whimpers at the lost of his mouth on her breast before she feels butterfly kisses down her fast beating chest and her abs and stops just at her panty line. He has to untie her legs from around his waist as he grips her thighs and spreads them open. He kisses her inner thigh and Katniss has to bite her lower lip to stop the moan that simple kiss does to her. When he kisses the other thigh the same way she can't help a small moan. When he pulls at her boyshort, she raises her hips without a complain and watches as he pulls them down inch by inch to uncovers her most intimate parts. Once he then pulls off and throws them on the opposite side of where he threw her bra , Katniss has come to a conclusion that she shes the only one that fully naked while he still has on his boxers, not much of an article of clothing but it still something that out clothed her. She loses her train of thought when she feels his breath on the folds of her womanhood and she shivers in anxiety. He puts his hands on either side of her waist as he makes his first lick and she bucks her hips. He alternates between sucking on her clitious and licking at her. When he removes one hand away from her waist and inserts a finger and then two into her, Katniss is sure she'd lost her control a while ago and she lets go of it all when he starts to thrust and fingers inside of her. Her first climax hits her unexpectedly but Gale lets her ride it out as long as she can as he continues to eat her out. Her chest moves up and down in rapid motion as she tries to catch her breathe, and Gale lets her as he moves back to sucking on her neck and pulling down his boxers.

He whispers against her neck that theres a condom in drawer next to her head and his voice sounds so strain with desire and lust that it just makes her juices flow more. When she rips it open and tries to hand it to him, he tells her to put it on him instead. She really doesn't think she should but the look in his eyes tell her that its not really up for debate. She leans up on her elbows and he moves to sit on the back on of his legs. His erection in full display and Katniss sits on up completely and they connect eyes when she moves closer to him. She grabs at the dick that dripping pre-cum on the bedsheets and runs her hand down it once,she smiles when a groan escaped his mouth. She does it once, twice more just to hear that sound before she rolls the condom over the head and down the shaft. He wipes an arm around her back when she finishes, so he can pull her towards him and than on him when he lays down the bed. He places his hand on either side of her waist as he guides her sex to his sex. She grabs on to in and places it at entrance and then inside of her. She takes him in her inch by inch. She full now, fullier than she has been in awhile and they both moan out when shes reach her limit. She moves her hips up and down at a slow pace and he matches the pace it quicker than most she has had. When she speeds up and puts her hands on his chest for support, she can't feel or hear much else except their breathing and sound of them together. He massages her breast the best he can as he rides him like a girl starved of water. She can feel her next organasm coming and shes so greedy for it that she doesn't feel the shift in position. She is now being the one rammed into as she scratches at his back with her nails and moves her neck to the side as he sucks on her neck. Hes moves a finger hand down their sweating body to flick, pull, and circular plam her clirtious and she cries out once more as he pumps into a few more times before unloading his seed into the condom. He kisses her neck one more time and then rolls off of her and to the side of her, breathing as heavy as she is.

And its over, but she's too spent to move and find her clothing and he hasn't said anything yet about kicking her out.

So she lays there until her breathing clams and her eyes began to close and sleep takes over her.

When she wakes, its still dark in the room, but digital clock next to her head says it hitting near ten o'clock in the morning. She closes her eyes once again when splitting headache starts to come in and she groans in pain and she quickly opens her eyes when she realizes that she didn't have a digital clock on her nightstand table at home. But she remembers quickly that she's not at home and she went to dinner and to the club with Madge and Johanna before she danced with a stranger and then he took her to his apartment and they had great sex. _'Shit, I have to stop doing this.' _ She thinks to herself as she moves the sheets off her naked sweating body only to see an olive skin tone arm draped over her waist. She rolls over and sees the man from the club last night, and knows Johanna would be proud of her because the man laying naked right beside her was not unattractive. She removes his hand from around her waist and rolls back over and proceeds to sit up on the side of the bed before she groans again at the change in position and her head doesn't like this position either. She tries to stand up anyway only to catch herself on the bedside dresser. Her legs were wobbly and looks back over her shoulder at her once upon lover and smiles at her self before crawling over to pick up her bra and snapping into place, before crawling around and looking for her boyshorts. She finds them on the finger of the guy shes just tried not to wake up and couldn't quite remember his name.

When she looks up and catches his eyes, she looks away and says a small thank you before she grabs them off his finger and proceeds to look for her other article of clothing.

She finds her pants and her shirt and quickly puts them on as she see him put on his jeans from last night and starts to walk towards her. She quickly grabs her accessories and pulls open his bedroom door and walks out before he could reach her. She puts them on as she finds her socks and shoes in the dining room along with her satchel. She puts on her socks as he moves past her and walks into the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. He asks if she wants one but she declines it and buckles up her boots before putting on the satchel over her body. She moves towards the front door when everything is into place.

"I...uh...I had a nice time." Gale says before she puts her hand on the handle.

She weighs on what to say to him, but only comes up with this, "Me too." and then she's opening up the front door and is out into the hallway.

She follows the sign that says elevator this way and waits for it to be accessible. She pulls out her phone to see if she has had any missed calls or messages. She had a few from Johanna and Madge giving her picture messages with licenses plates and cars on them, just as she had. Seem everybody had a nice night last night. She had a missed called from her mother's facility. She wondered what this could be able, she hope her mother hadn't tried to escape again.

She called them back as the elevator bing and open to let the passenger riding before her out as she step into it.

"Thanks for calling District twelve mental health institution, this is Brenda speaking how may I help you?" came a cheery voice on the other line.

"Hello, this is Katniss Everdeen, I received a phone call last night from here and I'm just calling back."

"Ms. Everdeen, I-let me patch you threw to Dr. Jane." came Brenda voice that held a sadness to it.

"Okay." Katniss replied as she listened to the elevator music mixed in with the hold on music of the institute.

"Ms. Everdeen?" asked over the voice, and Katniss knew this voice very well seeing as she's been dealing with it since she had no choice but to put her mother in said institute.

"Dr. Jane, I received a call last night, is everything okay with my mother?"

"Ms. Everdeen there was an incident." came Dr. Jane sorrow filled reply.

"_Incident, what type of incident." _ Katniss thought.

"What type of Incident?"

"...Your mother, she killed herself last night."

**AN: So this is my first ever Everlark and Hunger Games Trilogy story ever. It's quite long 12 pages worth and a week into writing it. I'm beat. I hope I didn't make the characters to OOC, I try not to do that with any character. So if Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge,Johanna, or Prim is OOC please tell me so I can fix them. I know this had a lot of Katniss x Gale in the first chapter but I put it in there for a reason. This story is indeed an Everlark story those two are my babies and I have been dying to do a story for them. There will be a lot more interacting being Katniss and Peeta in the next chapter, if there is another chapter if you guys like this one please say so and Review! Thanks so much for reading.!**


End file.
